


The Adventures of Harry Potter, Pervert and Draco Malfoy, Porn Star (Un-Cut)

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Harry's flat, Friday night is porn night, and that's that. Then, an unexpected face pops up in Some Like it Cock, and Harry can't get Draco Malfoy out of his head. In the end, thanks to a tearaway Teddy, Harry doesn't have to, but neither man is willing to reveal their secret…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Harry Potter, Pervert and Draco Malfoy, Porn Star (Un-Cut)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HD Career Fair. Prompt by Calanthe.

Harry chucked down a plain white carrier bag - which was supposed to be inconspicuous - onto his sofa. The fact was the bag was so plain and boring, it practically screamed: "There are hours and hours worth of porn within me!"

It was a Friday night, and Harry was all alone with very little to do so he planned to see the weekend in with style. Style, of course, meaning an evening full of porn, porn and more porn.

After a quick trip to the Chinese for a nutritious takeaway meal of sweet and sour chicken, noodles and egg fried rice (which would inevitably be left congealed and forgotten as Harry wanked himself raw), he had headed to the seediest, dirtiest DVD rental shop he knew of. The shop just happened to be just five minutes down the road. It had not been a factor in his choice of flat at all. At least that was what he told Hermione when she accidentally walked past it looking for the corner shop when Harry had run out of milk.

"Porn? A porn shop? On my street? Never!" In retrospect, it hadn't been the most concrete denial of Harry's knowledge of its existence, but it had got Hermione off his back with only a snort of disgust in his general direction. Even that could have been aimed at Ron, as many of Hermione's snorts were.

A quick browse of the stock told Harry that there had been a new delivery since the last time he had been in – months ago, obviously, and that had only been to check whether Hermione really had seen a porn shop and it wasn't just a normal DVD shop.

"Mr. Potter!" the Asian man behind the counter greeted him. "How are you this evening? It has been a few days since we have seen you, the wife and I were beginning to worry."

Harry blushed and shuffled along the shelves of DVD's. "I'm fine, Mr. Mohammed, thank you very much."

Mr. Mohammed smiled at him, the kind of patronising smile that Harry had often seen parents giving their children, and in that moment he was unbelievably grateful he had no parents to discover exactly what Harry got up to. He shuddered at the thought.

Okay, so it had _possibly_ been a bit more recently than a couple of months ago that Harry had last been into the porn shop, sorry, adult video store. He possibly maybe tended to visit every week – not always a Friday, mind you – and Mr. Mohammed probably knew his favourites as well by now. But, with the arrival of new titles to Guilty Pleasures, Harry might finally find a replacement for the first porn he'd ever watched, and his undeniable favourite, _Carry On… Sucking Cock_. Long before the day Harry rented his first porn he had known that he'd rather take it up the arse, or put his cock in another man's (he was an equal opportunities man) than have sex or _make love_ with a woman.

Pulling a plate from the cupboard once he was back at the flat, Harry gave it a quick rinse under the tap after noticing a smudge of what he hoped was food and not mould. After emptying the containers of food onto his slightly damp plate, he opened the fridge door and slid the neck of a bottle of beer between each finger on one hand and headed back to the living room. The bottles fell onto the sofa, clinking together as they rolled into the spaces between the cushions. The plate of Chinese food sat nicely on the coffee table as Harry fell to his knees to choose the first DVD he would be watching tonight.

The two he had chosen were actually not gay porn, as was his preference, but of the group sex variety which Mr. Mohammed seemed to stock in spades. Both covers were plastered in pictures of blonde, plastic looking women with breasts that looked like they had been stuck on with superglue. However, in the tiny snap shot pictures on the back, Harry could see images of gorgeous men with other men, as well as men with women – Harry had developed a good enough imagination to be able to imagine himself in the place of the plastic women. The day he complained would be the day he overcame his laziness and walked an extra ten minutes to the other adult sex shop in his district.

The first he chose to put on was _Big Cocks 4_, even though the other looked infinitely better. The men looked fitter, their arses looked tighter – _Big Cocks 4_ would be the warm up, where Harry could eat his dinner, and his prick could get interested in the proceedings. There was no point hurrying, watching porn and wanking were the sum of his plans for the entire evening.

Before he settled himself down onto the sofa, Harry shucked his jeans off, leaving them in a puddle on the floor, and while he was at it, he pulled off his socks and his t-shirt as well. It was the middle of summer, he wasn't about to get cold sitting around in his boxer shorts. Especially since the one heat wave London experienced every year was coming to an end, the heat was at a very pleasant temperature in comparison to last week, when it had been too hot to breathe, never mind toss himself off. It was very dire circumstances that put Harry off his weekly porn night.

Making sure the remote was on the arm of the sofa, Harry laid down on it, pulling a cushion onto his knee to rest his scorching hot plate. He grabbed his and from the floor and flung an "Alohamora!" at the door, as well as a charm to shut the curtains, and one to open each of his beers while keeping them all pleasantly chilled. Harry grinned. This was the life.

He pressed play, and the film sprung into action. Through the adverts at the beginning, Harry shovelled rice and noodles down his throat in between bites of sweet and sour chicken.

Almost immediately, the cheesy music that accompanied the cheap porn Harry favoured began. The actors entered the shot, and Harry shoved his plate on the floor. He turned sideways on the sofa and laid one leg flat down on the cushions and put the other flat on the floor. Over the months he had found this the perfect way to begin his session of self pleasure.

The film began and almost immediately the actors began having sex, the sounds of moans and groans filled Harry's flat. Harry was not a fan of the films which attempted to have a plot. People bought these films to get off, not get an education. Well, that was what Harry did anyway. And the fast forward button was _made_ for the parts of porn films which attempted plot.

Harry laid his hand on top of his boxer shorts, squeezing at his cock through the thin layer of fabric. As the film progressed, and the actors moved from their obligatory five minutes of foreplay, Harry ran his hand down his chest. He pulled the skin of his nipples, watching as they hardened and tightened. Looking around, just in case some one had managed to get in his flat despite the charms he had put in place, Harry licked his finger and thumb before rubbing them over his chest. As it dried, his skin tingled and his back arched slightly, searching for more touch, more feeling. He moved his hand down, running his fingers through the hair which began at his belly button and led beneath his boxer shorts.

A muscular, dark haired man appeared on the screen. He wore just a pair of jeans, and had a tool belt around his waist. Knocking on the front door to the house which concealed the three people currently having sex, the handy man waited for a moment. The door was answered by one of the blonde girls who graced the cover of the DVD.

"Hello," she said breathlessly. "How may I help you?" Her swollen pink lips pouted as she looked the man up and down.

"I'm here to fix the window," he said, and took a step towards her.

She smiled at him, offering her hand, which he took. "I'll just show you, shall I?"

The room she led him to was the one where the other man and woman were having sex. Another blonde was on her hands and knees, a tanned blond man pounding into her from behind. Immediately the newly formed couple began to engage in heavy groping, followed by the girl falling to her knees and sucking the handyman's enormous cock into her mouth effortlessly.

The blow-job caught Harry's attention for a moment, but his gaze quickly found the blond man. That man was almost Harry's favourite. He'd watched quite a few films with the actor in them, and every time he had, he'd come more times than he could count before passing on his couch in a blissful, post-orgasmic slumber.

Harry watched as he – Noah Wild – ran his hands over the girls' hips, pulling her backwards onto his cock. The camera zoomed in for a minute, concentrating on Noah's thick, reddened cock sliding in and out of her. Harry groaned as he realised that Noah wasn't just fucking the girl from behind, he was fucking her up the arse. He could imagine himself in the girl's place, Noah's hand stroking his hips and thighs as that gorgeous cock pushed inside his arse.

Harry would be a lot more interested in the proceedings than this girl though – the last time Harry had the displeasure of seeing her face, it was schooled into a bored expression which occasionally moaned. If that was Harry on his hands and knees, he would be pushing back against that beautiful prick, trying to get more, more, more - as much of it inside him as possible. Not only that, but it would have to be as fast as possible as well, and hard. God, there was nothing Harry loved more than a good _hard_ fuck where all he had to concentrate on was the feeling of some fit bloke's cock beating against his prostate with every stroke. And with every stroke, Harry would groan helplessly, practically weeping as he was fucked so hard and so well, he would be ruined for life.

The film switched to the shot of the blow-job, and Harry whimpered in disappointment. Another minute of that and he would have been coming with very little effort on his own part. He let his eyes fall closed as his hand circled his cock, fisting it quickly, feeling the evidence of how the film had affected him. Fuck, he was so hard. He felt a drip of sweat hit his chest – he assumed it had come from his forehead. Pre-come pooled in the palm of his hand and he rubbed it up and down the shaft, massaging it into the strained skin.

He began to imagine himself back in the film. This time, Harry was on his back, his legs over Noah's shoulders as he was fucked. Harry stroked his cock almost violently in time with Noah's thrusts inside him. In the background, Harry could still hear the DVD, moans and groans coming from the television over the top of the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Noah began to kiss along Harry's damp collarbone, sucking on his neck as he drove into Harry's arse. Harry cried out as his neck was bitten, and the thought of the sudden pleasurable pain spurred his orgasm on, and he came, his back arched. He fell back against the cushions of the couch, panting. Harry ran his fingers through the white mess on his stomach, smearing it into his damp skin.

Harry let out a weak chuckle before letting his arm fall from his chest, draping off the couch awkwardly. He groped for the remote, muting the film when his fingers closed around the black plastic. The sound of fucking disappeared from Harry's flat immediately, and the quiet let Harry fall into a quick, sated sleep.

When he awoke, the DVD had finished. Grimacing, he pulled his boxer shorts on and headed to the kitchen. Quickly drinking a pint of water, he refilled his glass and headed back to the living room. He would admit it to anyone – he'd got slightly carried away with the last film. Harry had forgotten exactly how worked up Noah Wild could make him. On second thoughts, he should have probably saved that film 'til last. There was no way that this one was going to top it.

Harry sighed. He took the disc from the player and returned it to the case before putting the new one, _Some Like it Cock_, in. The reason he'd saved this one until last was because it seemed like it was more aimed towards the gay market than the straight, and that was something to be celebrated and sure to earn the place of headliner in Harry's porn showcase. Now he was unsure. It had a lot to live up to. He glanced at the dried, flaking come on his stomach, all that remained of the last film. Definitely a lot to live up to.

Once the disc was in, Harry settled back on the couch. He ate a leftover, cold, chicken ball in one bite, chewing noisily as the adverts played. Mute was still on, and he spent a few minutes searching under the cushions before finding the remote to put the sound back on. Shagging had already commenced by this time, and Harry frowned as he tried to get back into the mood to sit and watch.

Slowly, Harry's mood dissipated and he began to allow himself to get more interested. In essence, this _was_ a gay porn film rather than heterosexual – Harry had only seen a couple of women compared to at least six men – and there was no point in wasting it.

He slipped his hand beneath his boxers, palming his cock, feeling it begin to harden as he touched himself.

On screen a pale redhead wearing just a tie was being rimmed by a big black man. Harry sighed. They were both attractive men; he just didn't fancy either of them. He watched listlessly for a few minutes, fisting his cock constantly to keep himself interested. Maybe he should just put Noah back on. He'd missed the end while he was asleep.

Then, the most gorgeous back of a man Harry had ever seen came onto the screen. His cock twitched his hand.

The man was naked and facing away from the camera, but facing the two men, who were now fucking, rutting like animals. His legs were shoulders distance apart, and any hair that may have covered his body was long gone thanks to an intensive and invasive back, sack and crack wax. His skin was flawless, pale and seemed to go on for miles and miles. His arse bounced as he walked across the bedroom, and Harry began to drool. The camera panned up and the most beautiful shoulders ever appeared. Powerful muscles were obvious beneath the surface of his skin, and they rippled with every movement he made.

Harry held his breath as the camera moved up again. 'Please be blond, please be blond,' Harry chanted in his head.

The nape of his neck came into view, and there, curling at the bottom of his neck, were blond strands which looked as soft as cashmere.

Harry moaned and squeezed the base of his cock. He watched as the man artfully, and strangely familiarly, arranged himself on the floor, facing the two other men. Harry barely noticed the two women behind them kissing passionately. The camera panned up the man's body, showing Harry his slender thighs that led up to a cock that took Harry's breath away. There were very few words to describe its perfection, but Harry's mouth began to water at the thought of that cock in his mouth and in his hand and in his arse, and his own cock swelled even more.

The man took his cock in his hand – Harry scrambled for the DVD case, he liked his fantasies to have a name – and began to stroke it as he watched the two men on his bed fucking. Lucas Black. Even the name was perfect. Harry could now see that his chest was similar to that of a Greek God, so there were no disappointments there either. Harry began to stroke his cock faster and faster. He couldn't believe how worked up he was getting over this Lucas, and Harry hadn't even seen his face. Although to be fair, he had seen his cock and in his crush criteria of porn stars, that tended to count for a lot more.

Harry watched as Lucas plucked at his nipples and mirrored the movements, God he was close, so close, as soon as saw the face of this man, this perfect man he was going to come so hard. The camera moved up and Harry found himself looking into the slate grey eyes of Draco fucking Malfoy. Harry came with an incoherent sob, and while his breathing was still accelerated and the come on his hand was still warm, he turned the DVD off in shock.

**: :**

It took five minutes of pacing, three shots of vodka and one pair of tightly fastened trousers for Harry to sit back on his couch and turn the DVD back on. Now, in hindsight, he was fairly sure he had been mistaken.

Draco Malfoy. In a Muggle porn film. It was ridiculous beyond belief.

Harry had no idea what had happened to Malfoy after they had gone back to Hogwarts for their last year after the war. Malfoy and his mother had got off with out any charges being brought up against them, partly in thanks to Harry's input on how they had both helped him in the war. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your perspective, Malfoy's father had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss and the majority of the family's wealth had been taken in reparation for his part in the war. And since then, nobody had heard from them. There had once been a rumour in the _Prophet_ that they had fled to France, but nothing had come of it, and neither did it need to.

Harry sat back on the couch and picked up the remote. The television exploded into life and the DVD player began to load. He pressed play, and the film came back on in the same place Harry had left it, looking into the dilated, aroused eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, fuck," Harry said helplessly. Settling back against the couch, his prick swelled uncomfortably in his tight trousers and his hand gripped his cock. There was no physical way he could get hard _again_ tonight, he was twenty-seven, not seventeen. Desperately, with an incoherent sob, Harry pushed his hand down his trousers, fisting his cock which was still sensitive from his last orgasm.

He watched as Malfoy – Lucas – Malfoy wanked while watching the two men on the other side of room, who had now moved onto the two women. Then, from the corner of the room, another man appeared and began to advance on Malfoy. As the tall, dark haired man walked across the room, Malfoy laid flat on his back, his knees up and his legs spread. He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth before slipping one hand down his body. Malfoy tilted his hips up, giving Harry the perfect view of one of his long, slender fingers pushing inside his tight pink arse.

Harry groaned and thrust up into his own hand. It wasn't often that Harry fantasised about fucking another man, he found the sensations associated with being fucked a lot more conductive to a self induced orgasm. But, at that moment in time, as he watched Malfoy fucking himself on his fingers, the only thing that Harry wanted, and the only thing he could ever remember wanting, or would ever want again was to sink his cock into Malfoy's tight arse. Because, there really wasn't anything more desirable than him, if Harry ever got the chance to have sex with Malfoy, he was fairly sure he would spontaneously combust or have a heart attack rather than have an orgasm because that's how major and earth shattering the sex was bound to be.

The tall brunet knelt down on the floor next to Malfoy, grabbing his hip and flipping him over onto his front. He reached his hand underneath Malfoy's hips, pulling him up onto his knees, letting Malfoy's huge cock bob against his stomach.

The fact that it was _Malfoy_ and Harry hated Malfoy, didn't seem to cross Harry's mind as he watched Malfoy having sex on screen. It didn't occur to him that Malfoy was a porn star and was being paid to look like there was nothing he wanted more than a cock in his arse. But Malfoy did look like there was nothing he like more than a tongue in his arse as well as two or three fingers as well.

Harry could already feel his impending orgasm – after this he was going to sleep for days. It had been years since he had expended this much energy having sex, never mind just a Friday night wank. God, he hoped Malfoy was going to get fucked soon.

It seemed that Malfoy was ready as well, but the screen flicked over to the other couples for a few minutes. Harry's orgasm disappeared from his grasp, and he imagined his cock was Malfoy's, and his hand was that of the fluffer, the one keeping Malfoy hard in between the camera being trained on him and the others.

Finally, the camera shot back to Malfoy and his partner. Or rather, Malfoy's arse spread open with big, rough hands as the head of the man's huge cock pushed against his dripping wet hole.

Harry could imagine how tight it would be to push his cock into that small, constricting hole, how good it would feel to push past the rings of muscle that would loosen up and allow Harry to properly fuck Malfoy. And when he did fuck Malfoy, it would be the best Malfoy ever had. Harry would fuck him harder, faster and better than anyone ever had before.

When Malfoy groaned as he was penetrated by that huge cock, the sound ripped right through Harry: it was a sound he had heard before but in very different circumstances. _Sectumsempra_ cracked through Harry's mind, but he shook his head as if it would force the thought away. It did, but he knew it would be temporary. Temporary worked well for Harry at that moment in time.

Finally, Malfoy was being penetrated, his hole stretching to what looked like uncomfortable proportions considering how red the skin around his arse was becoming. Harry could hear him, hear his voice, the voice he had heard in person, the voice that had shouted at him, that had begged for Harry to save his life. And he was begging now, but in a very different way.

"Oh, fuck!" Malfoy moaned. "Oh fuck me please, I need your enormous cock in me _now_!"

Harry grunted, and fucking all pretences of this being a quick, casual wank, shoved his trousers around his knees.

"Ohh, you feel so good inside me. Can you feel when I tightened my arse around your cock? Does that feel good? You make me want to come, all over your face…"

If there was one thing Harry was happy to learn about Malfoy, it was that he had such a dirty mouth that Harry was fairly certain that he could come from just listening to him. There was nothing Harry loved more than someone confident enough to be vocal in bed – he knew he couldn't help it himself, and the thought of someone liking it as well was… unbelievable.

Harry thrust up into the circle he made with his fist, imagining that it was Malfoy's arse he was pounding into, not just his own hand. He must have closed his eyes for too long, and become too lost in his own fantasies rather than the DVD, as when Harry opened his eyes, Malfoy wasn't being fucked anymore, he was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back, and the huge cock which belonged to the redhead was currently sliding in and out of his perfect, pouting lips.

That was excellent as well. Harry imagined Malfoy on his knees in front of Harry – that was something he'd fantasised about in school, although with less cock-sucking (he now wondered why).

The Malfoy in his head bit his lip coyly, looking up at Harry through long blond lashes and a side swept fringe with strands that fell in his eyes. Harry pushed his cock against Malfoy's lips, coating them in pre-come. Malfoy licked it off with a moan, like he was hungry for it.

Malfoy's bottom lip dropped and he opened his mouth. Harry let the head of his cock slide past Malfoy's lips, and then Malfoy began to suck him, sucking the whole of Harry's cock into his mouth. This continued for a while before Malfoy pulled off, and Harry looked down - Malfoy was sixteen again, his shirt torn and bloody, kneeling in dirty water in a bathroom.

"Do you want me, Potter?" Malfoy purred, and Harry could do nothing but reply with a groan. He grabbed Malfoy's hair, his hand crunching in the hair gel Malfoy used to favour and pushed his cock into Malfoy's mouth.

At some point between Harry beginning to fuck Malfoy's mouth, and Harry coming down his throat, Malfoy had turned back into the very adult, very fit man that Harry was fantasising about.

Harry shook himself from his daydream – when he came in his fantasy, he also came in his own hand, coating his palm with warm, salty liquid for what had to be the final time that day.

On screen, Malfoy was being fucked again. Harry watched for a few moments as he came down off his orgasmic high, but he pressed stop soon after. He took the DVD from the player and returned it to the case.

With a pause, Harry made a note of Malfoy's stage name and the name of the film on the back of the Chinese menu he had been given with his dinner. When he had done so, he took it with him, and tucked it into the top drawer of his bedside cabinet. All Harry needed to complete the night now was a shower and his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for more than one reason.

**: :**

With a sigh, Harry knocked on the front door to Ron and Hermione's home. Tonight they were going out for their anniversary, and as Godfather to their six year old daughter and three year old son, Harry often ended up as babysitter. Not that he minded, but he knew he was asked specifically as everybody else they knew had a partner. Harry honestly thought that being single, he probably had more chance of being out on a Saturday night than anyone else, but for his Godchildren he would do it anyway.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" The noise behind the door grew louder and louder as the children, and presumably Ron or Hermione, hurtled towards the door.

The door swung open and revealed Rose and Hugo, both beaming, with Ron standing behind them, fiddling with his tie.

"Uncle Harry!" Soon both Rose and Hugo were attached to his calves, and he managed to stagger through the door awkwardly. Ron watched with the kind of apathy Harry had seen develop over the years of jam hand prints, eaten sand and disastrous toilet training.

"All right, mate?" Ron asked. He undid his tie and began again.

"Yeah," Harry said. He bent down and pulled Hugo into his arms. "What on earth is that on your hands? Is that chocolate?" Harry sniffed around the small, red-headed boy hesitantly. "Marmite? Where on earth did you get your hands on Marmite?"

Harry and Ron had already experienced the aftermath of accidentally teaching Rose the word cock when she was learning to talk. Hermione had nearly killed them with hexes. They had since learnt to censor themselves.

Hugo giggled and Harry held him away at an arms length.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Rose chanted. Harry put Hugo back on the ground and he ran away. Ron followed, shaking his head.

"Rose, Rose, Rose!" Harry said. "How are you, my dear?"

"I've been watching _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_!" Rose said, an enormous smile spreading over her small, freckled face. "Mummy said I can watch it all night if you say it's okay with you!"

Harry's heart sank. "Oh, did she now?"

"Yeah, and Mummy has showed me how to go on the Disney Channel website as well! Can I show you later?"

Harry smiled widely. "Of course you can, Rosie. Let's go and find your mummy shall we?" And then, when Rose and Hugo went to bed, Harry would use the computer to look for Malfoy/Lucas Black on the Internet. The same computer which his goddaughter used to go on the Disney Channel website. He was _so_ going to hell. He had his bank card in his pocket as well. It had been a few years since Harry had been on a computer, but surely it couldn't be _that_ hard to order a DVD or two over the Internet? Rose could use it for crying out loud!

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said as he entered the kitchen. He stepped forwards to give her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "You look lovely."

Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "Don't be silly. You all right?"

Harry dug his hands as far into his pockets as they would go. "Not too bad. Looking forward to your night out?"

She grinned at him, before pulling out a pink lip gloss and smoothing it over her lips. Harry wrinkled his nose. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Could you get any more gay?"

"Hermione, I guarantee you do not want me to answer that question honestly."

She hit him on the shoulder again, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Harry!" She sounded scandalised. Harry was satisfied.

"Oi, what you doing to my wife?" Ron asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her loudly on the cheek, and she shrieked, pushing him away.

"Ron, my make up! The one night a year I bother…" Hermione said sadly. She glanced in the mirror down the corridor and rubbed her cheek.

"You don't need it, my love!" Ron pronounced. The way she smiled back at him made Harry's heart ache just the smallest bit. Not that it mattered. In three hours time he would be alone in the house with an internet connection.

Harry took a deep breath and clapped his hands together. "Right, lovely, sod off then."

Hermione frowned, looking around for Rose and Hugo. The house was suspiciously quiet. "The numbers are on the fridge like normal, we won't be _late_ late, midnight maybe? Ring me if you need anything…"

Harry herded them towards the door. They were ambushed by Rose and Hugo who clung to their mother's legs, creasing the hem of her dress. "Don't worry about the time, I'm crashing on your couch tonight anyway." He made a mental note to be off the computer by then.

Hermione fell to her knees as Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Good bye, Rosie," she said as she hugged her daughter. Their hair merged together until it was indistinguishable. "Good bye, Hugo. Be a good boy for Uncle Harry, okay?"

Hugo nodded fiercely, his red curls falling in his eyes.

"I will too, Mummy!" Rose insisted.

"Oh, I know," Hermione said, "someone has to look after Uncle Harry and Hugo, don't they?"

"Hey!"

"Right, lets go, Hermione, Harry knows what he's doing, he's done this a few times before, hasn't he? We'll be late for our table…"

Hermione stood up, nodding. "You're right. Bye, Harry, thank you."

"No worries," Harry said. He opened the front door, and they stepped out. "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Harry heard Ron snort as they disappeared into the darkness. Rose and Hugo had already run off into the house; there were screams and shrieks coming from its depths. Groaning, he shut the door, and wandered off to find his companions for the evening.

**: :**

Two hours, three episodes of Sabrina the Teenage Witch and one computer lesson later, Rose and Hugo were both safely tucked away in bed, and had been for fifteen whole minutes.

Those were fifteen whole minutes in which Harry had not logged onto the computer and had not Googled Malfoy's actual name _or_ his stage name. Five more minutes and Harry would be certain that the kids were asleep and then he could be sure that they wouldn't interrupt while he was, er, surfing.

Five minutes passed slowly, but they did pass, and Harry shot over to the chair, trying to disguise to himself how eager he was to look Malfoy up.

He decided to try 'Draco Malfoy' in Google first. A few hits appeared almost instantly, but after checking the first page, Harry quickly realised that they were useless and definitely did not refer to the person he was after.

His heart began to thump against his ribs painfully. He typed 'Lucas Black' into the search engine and hit enter with his index finger. Over one hundred thousand hits appeared, and Harry's heart pumped into overdrive, he was sure that it would come out of his chest.

At the top of the page were four thumb nails of Malfoy – they were all a lot more conservative than Harry expected, but he supposed they had to be in case a child searched that name accidentally. The first page was a fan page, and the second was an entry in what looked like an online encyclopaedia – 'Wikipedia'. Harry clicked on that, and a new page loaded.

The name 'Lucas Black' was in big letters at the top of the page, and a photograph of Malfoy to the right. Malfoy was fully clothed, but he looked _amazing_. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a grey cardigan and tight black jeans, while draped over a brown leather armchair. Underneath was a brief biography, and Harry recognised a few details as true - his date of birth, where he was born. But that was where all the similarities to Malfoy's life ended.

It appeared that Lucas Black had not been in the pornography business very long, only three or four years. But apparently, Malfoy had been very popular, due in part to his aristocratic looks, flawless pale skin and shining blond hair, as well as his highly upper class demeanour and accent. Over all, when Malfoy was being fucked from behind, Harry gathered that it gave Average Joe who watched his films the impression that _they_ were better than Malfoy.

Also, it seemed that Malfoy solely appeared in films where his role was primarily homosexual rather than heterosexual. When he read that, Harry bit into his lip so hard he drew blood.

At the bottom of the page, there was a list of the films which Malfoy had starred in – there were not very many, just four or five. It seemed that he also modelled a bit as well, and had done a lot of photographic shoots in the last few months. This was what Harry got for neglecting the magazine aspect of porn. He was disappointed in himself. Other than that, there seemed to be very little personal information about him.

Harry pulled a piece of paper out of the printer and scribbled down the names of the films which Malfoy had been in. A few clicks later, and he had found the name of the production company which Malfoy was part of, and noted down the address and hone number as well. Just in case. He just wasn't sure what for yet.

**: :**

The piece of paper which held the key to Harry contacting Malfoy was Spello-taped to his fridge door. It had been for nearly a month now, and Harry done nothing about it. All that had happened, was that a jar of pasta sauce mysteriously exploded, and the paper was now stained and crusty.

In all honestly, Harry wasn't sure what he thought might come of his internet stalking. Sure, he had a fantasy which was almost attainable, only just out of his reach in the sense that Harry actually knew Malfoy, whereas he didn't know the rest of the porn stars he fantasised over. Apart from a cock which felt almost like it was worn out, Harry had nothing else.

It was once again Saturday night, and Harry had once again been roped into baby-sitting. This time, it was for Andromeda, to look after Teddy for the evening. Harry didn't really know where she was off to, but she had promised she would be back early. Besides, Harry didn't spend nearly enough time with Teddy. It would be fun.

As Harry wandered into Grimmauld Place, past the boarded up portrait of Mrs. Black, Andromeda rushed towards him.

"Harry, I'm so sorry to rush off like this! I was supposed to be at the Malfoy's twenty minutes ago, I got the time wrong and told you the wrong time as well! I have to go, Kreacher has prepared dinner for you and Teddy! I'll be back by ten!" With that quick, rambled speech, Andromeda Apparated away.

"The Malfoy's!?" Harry squawked. "Shit!" His heart was beating at about a hundred miles per hour.

"You're not allowed to say that word, Uncle Harry," Teddy said, sticking his small turquoise haired head, from behind the door frame of the drawing room. "_I'm_going to tell Grandma on _you_!"

Harry groaned. "Okay, okay, Teddy I'm sorry. It's a bad word and I shouldn't have said it."

Teddy smirked, a look that reminded Harry of a young Malfoy, standing on a stall in Madam Malkin's, being fitted for his first Hogwarts robes. They were cousins after all.

Harry wondered whether Mrs. Malfoy knew about her son's new career. In fact Harry wondered what on earth the Malfoy's in general had been doing since the War. Once he and Teddy had sat down for dinner, he would subtly quiz the boy on his errant relations.

Kreacher had made them shepherd's pie for dinner – one of Harry's favourites. Over the years of living with Andromeda, Kreacher had calmed down slightly – if not because he was now owned by a _real_ member of the Black family rather than Harry, but because once, when Kreacher had started spouting vitriol about Muggleborn's and Mudblood's Andromeda had cast a charm so powerful that Kreahcer hadn't been able to speak for two whole weeks. After that, he had been a lot more respectful towards Andromeda and Teddy although he still verbally abused Harry every chance he got when they were alone. Harry couldn't bring himself to care anymore – what harm did it _actually_ do?

"How's your pie, Ted?"

"Rubbish," Teddy said. He folded his arms and looked away from the table.

"Aren't you a charmer?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes. Ten appeared to be an awful age – a lot worse than the terrible twos. He was going to make certain to avoid Rose and Hugo at that age. "Eat some more or I'll make you listen to me read a Potions book all night rather than playing Exploding Snap."

"I like Potions."

"Fine, a Herbology book. I can easily find something you don't like."

Teddy took a bite of his dinner with a scowl.

"Thank you."

They sat and ate their dinner in silence for a few minutes. Harry much preferred baby-sitting when the children were young. Rose and Hugo were perfect at the moment, although Rose was beginning to push her luck. Too much talking, and Harry was beginning to suspect she was already cleverer than him.

"Where has Grandma gone then?" Harry asked casually. He knew if he were talking to another adult they would have seen through his façade straight away. Possibly Rose as well. "I didn't get to speak to her before she left."

Teddy shrugged.

"Teddy…" Harry warned.

"Malfoy's," he said. "Aunt Narcissa invited her."

"I didn't know they spoke."

"Didn't used to. Only since Christmas I think. Grandma sent a card; I had to write my name in it," Teddy said, as if it had been some enormous chore.

"I see," Harry said. "Does your cousin Draco live with her still?"

"No."

There was a moment's silence. "Do you see him at all?"

"He came for lunch with Aunt Narcissa once," Teddy conceded.

"Oh," Harry said as he tried to stop himself hyperventilating. "That's nice."

"He told me I was going to be a Slytherin when I go to Hogwarts," Teddy said smugly.

Harry didn't doubt that for a minute, not since Teddy was a toddler and he cried until he was held, and when he was younger and constantly tried to scam Harry for money, tricks from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and sweets. "Did he now?"

"Yeah," Teddy said, as if Harry was completely stupid. "I just said he did."

Harry _hated_ ten year olds. "Is he all right then?"

"I don't think you really care," Teddy said snootily. "Grandma said he well hated you when you were at Hogwarts."

"Brilliant English there, Ted," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. He didn't know what schools were teaching kids these days. "And while we may not have got along when we were younger, D – Draco and I are adults now, and we have no problems with each other." Apart from the small problem that Harry was now the proud owner of all five of Draco's porn films. They even had their own Disillusioned shelf. There may have also been a small, but rapidly growing, pile of magazines which Harry had… er, come across which just happened to have some of Draco's photo shoots in. Harry could almost convince himself that it was a coincidence. He was an expert at kidding himself – he had been doing it for years now.

Teddy sat in silence for the rest of the meal. Afterwards, they played Exploding Snap and Gobstones as if nothing at all had happened. Harry couldn't remember being a hormonal little shit _this_ early. He wished Andromeda the best of luck and thanked fuck that Teddy would soon be going to Hogwarts to give the poor woman a rest.

It was nine o'clock before Teddy showed the first signs of being tired – an enormous yawn which allowed Harry to see his tonsils at the back of his throat.

Teddy went to bed with a struggle, and after coming down for three glasses of water, he finally settled down for the night.

After the clock struck quarter to ten, Harry kept the kettle simmering, so he could make Andromeda a cup of tea when she came in. If he wanted to question her about the Malfoy's, she would need buttering up. It also meant no moaning about how much of a little shit Teddy had been, but sacrifices had to be made in the name of porn.

"Harry?" she called, just after a pop of Apparation alerted Harry to her presence.

"Kitchen," Harry called back. Not too loudly, waking Teddy was the last thing he wanted.

She walked through – Harry could hear the tapping of her high heels as she headed down the hall to the kitchen. Harry poured them both a cup of steaming tea.

"Oh, Harry, thank you," Andromeda said with a smile and a sigh. She sank into one of the kitchen chairs as she removed her shrug from her shoulders and folded it up before placing it on the table.

"No problem," Harry said. He sat down opposite her and clutched his mug with both hands. "Did you have a nice night?"

"Yes, thank you. Sorry I had to rush out earlier, I couldn't miss the start of the meal. Narcissa would not have been very impressed with me."

"Teddy told me where you were going," Harry said with a casual lift of his shoulders. "I didn't realise you were talking to Narcissa again."

Andromeda sighed and closed her eyes, and Harry was overcome by her resemblance to Bellatrix. "Teddy began to ask about his other family last year – he realised that his mother and father couldn't be it. So I thought maybe it was time to reopen the lines of communication with Narcissa and her son - " Harry's stomach jumped to his throat " – it's been nice to speak with her again. Teddy and I have seen Narcissa a few times, Draco less, but I think he has appreciated it."

Harry snorted under his breath. He couldn't imagine Teddy appreciating very much.

"How has he been this evening?" Andromeda asked hesitantly.

"Not… awful," Harry admitted. "Hasn't set anything on fire this time, hasn't even been as cheeky as normal."

Andromeda shook her head. "That boy… I don't know what's wrong with him."

"It can't be easy for him…" Harry said. "I know it's not easy, but he doesn't seem to handle things well."

"He doesn't," she agreed. "I have been wondering whether it was anything to do with his father's… condition. You know there have never been any monthly problems like Remus had…but there still could be something, couldn't there?" To Harry it sounded like she was desperate for a reason that would take the blame for Teddy's behavioural problems off her. Harry knew it wasn't her fault – Andromeda had been nothing but accommodating and loving towards her only grandson. It was a difficult situation.

Harry proceeded carefully – just a scratch from an un-transformed werewolf had affected Bill Weasley and Lavender Brown, how much did they actually know about the condition? "I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on him as much as possible. If there is something there, it's best we know about it, right?"

Harry actually saw some of the tension leave Andromeda's shoulders. It was a big relief to know that someone was on your side and they didn't blame you for something you blamed on yourself.

"Thank you," she said.

They sat and sipped at their tea for a few minutes.

"Where there many people at dinner?" Harry asked.

"A few," Andromeda said. "Only Narcissa and Draco that you would know though."

"Oh, M… Draco was there, was he?" Harry asked in a fake casual voice, a few octaves higher than usual.

"He was."

"And er, how is he? What's he doing now?"

"Oh, living the life of a young society boy," Andromeda said with a wave of her hand. "Lots of parties and men as far as I can tell." She shook her head.

He was clearly lying about what he was doing then. Or perhaps his films and pictures were how he financed his lifestyle. There wasn't a great deal left to the Malfoy fortune apart from the Manor as far as Harry knew. "Wow… sounds… fun."

"Not your kind of thing at all, Harry."

Harry's heart sunk. "No, probably not."

"He's coming round next week actually, with his mother. Come around if you feel like it, the more distractions they have from Teddy the better."

Harry floundered for a moment. How could he say yes without sounding too desperate?

"Er…"

"If you don't want to, don't worry," Andromeda placated. "I know you and the Malfoys are a sticky subject."

"No, no," Harry said quickly. "We're fine, we're not kids anymore, are we? I'd love to, thanks."

Andromeda drained her tea cup and stood up from the kitchen table. "Good. I'll send you an Owl with the details, I need to talk to Narcissa before I can tell you times."

Harry stood up as well. "Okay, well, I'll be expecting your Owl then. I better get going."

Andromeda gave him a quick hug – she wasn't a very touchy feely person at all – and Harry left for home, already excited about his plans for the next week.

"You want a new outfit to wear to go for dinner at Andromeda's?" Hermione asked sceptically. "Really?"

"Er…" Harry said. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I know you're lying."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Hugo chanted. "Pants on fire!"

Harry scowled. He had considered trying to dress himself, but he knew it would end up being a disaster. It always did. Which was why Hermione dressed him for all-important events he had to attend. And he _had_ to look good for this.

She frowned at him. "Who's going to be there? Are you trying to impress someone?"

Harry really needed new friends. Less suspicious friends who didn't know him so well.

"No," Harry said petulantly, and folded his arms.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you know how this works. You will eventually tell me, and once you have, you know I will willingly help you. Otherwise, you will go looking like you have just walked out of the shitty charity shop in the council estate down the road. You don't want that, do you?"

Harry didn't want that. He often got told he looked like he had walked out of that charity shop. And it _was_ a shit hole.

"Do I have to tell you who it is?"

"Yes."

"… Malfoy."

Hermione snorted. "Funny, Harry, hilarious. Now, who is it?"

"Hermione!"

There was a moment of silence before Hermione sighed. Harry could hear the disappointment come from within it. It had been a while since that tone had been directed at him. It was like being greeted by an old friend.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"Er… no."

"Oh, Harry. It's _Malfoy_. Do you even know if he's gay?" she asked.

"I have it on very good authority that he is, thank you very much. I've learnt my lesson about _that_, haven't I?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry held up his hand. "Forget it."

"Sorry," Hermione said in a very small voice. "I'll help you if you like, but please be careful. Don't do anything _too_ stupid!"

"I remember the days you used to tell me not to do anything stupid at all," Harry mused. He grabbed Hugo around the middle and pulled his top up, blowing raspberries on his chubby little tummy before releasing him. Hugo ran off squealing.

"Well," Hermione smirked. "I learnt my lesson too, didn't I? Besides, if you don't do anything stupid, I won't be able to live vicariously through you, will I?"

Harry groaned. He hated it when Hermione lived vicariously through him. Just because he was the only single one left from their 'group'. It usually meant he got very drunk and snogged a stranger or five. Harry hated it. Hated, hated, _hated_ it.

"Right, nothing too stupid," Harry agreed. There may have been crossed fingers and toes involved. The stupid bits were usually the fun bits. "What shall I wear?"

After ten minutes of Hermione trying to convince Harry to wear robes, and Harry protesting vehemently, they agreed upon tight, dark jeans which Hermione would buy in the next couple of days, as well as a tight-ish t-shirt and a cardigan. Harry was slightly resistant to the cardigan as it reminded him of Mrs Figg, but Hermione insisted, and Harry did remember seeing that particular garment on Draco in the picture on his Wikipedia page.

Oh well, at least he wouldn't be reminiscent of someone wearing the worst clothes from a charity shop. Again.

**: :**

"Hello, Andromeda," Harry said as he leant forwards to give her a peck on her powdery cheek.

"Oh, thank you for coming, Harry," she said with a smile. She gripped his forearms tightly. Something had to be going wrong – maybe Malfoy was being rude, or Teddy was being a little shit.

"Everything all right?" he ventured.

Andromeda nodded, her cheeks tight and her lips pinched.

"Is everyone here?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.

"No, you're the first," Andromeda replied. Harry screwed up his face. Apparently ten minutes late wasn't fashionable enough when dining with the Malfoys.

They walked through the hallway. Andromeda still had a hand on Harry's arm.

"Need any help?" Harry asked. He peered through each doorway he passed, looking for Teddy.

"Oh no, no, it's just… no… everything is fine."

Harry hesitated. "Is it Teddy?"

Tears welled in Andromeda's eyes and she inclined her head once.

"Where is he?" Harry sighed.

She pointed upstairs. Harry took that to mean that Teddy was in his bedroom.

"I'll go and talk to him," he offered. "You go and worry about the food or something, I've got Teddy."

"Thank you," she said and hurried into the kitchen, not looking back at Harry once.

Harry trudged up the stairs slowly. As he got higher up the house, he could hear noises. It was a cross between hysterical crying and anger.

"Teddy?" Harry inched open his bedroom door slowly. He didn't know what to expect, although broken furniture was one idea.

Like a small whirlwind, Teddy flew across the room towards Harry, his tiny fists trying to both hit him and push him out the room at the same time.

"Hey, hey, hey! Teddy… Stop it, stop it. What on earth are you doing?" It took a minute but Harry got his arms around Teddy, and pinned him, holding him so hi back was against Harry's breath. By now they were both braving heavily, the sounds of their panting loud in the room.

Tears dripped on Harry's arm, and Teddy's shouts changed into sobs. After a few minutes of struggling, Teddy sagged in Harry's embrace.

Harry manoeuvred Teddy around, but he managed to pull away. He flung himself on the bed, burying his head in the pillows. His torso shook with silent sobs. Harry sat down gingerly on the end of the bed. What on earth was he supposed to say?

"Teddy…" he said. Harry raised his hand and laid it on Teddy's back, beginning to rub in small, slow circles.

They sat like that for a few minutes as the shakes which wracked Teddy's body calmed down. Just as Teddy began to turn over to face Harry, the door to Teddy's room opened. And Draco walked through.

Harry felt a wave of heat rush through his body, then a feeling of sickness settle in his stomach. Draco – Lucas – Draco was standing right in front of him. Now that the object of his wanking fantasies was right in front of him, Harry could do little to stop himself from calling him by his first name. He only hoped he could maintain appearances by calling him Malfoy and not Draco

"Er… hi." Harry cursed his conversational skills. Bloody useless.

"How is he?"

"I can hear you!" Teddy raged into the pillow and Harry winced. The sobs started again, and Harry resumed his rubbing of Teddy's back

Harry shrugged hopelessly at Draco before raking his eyes up and down his tall, slim body. Harry knew what every inch of his body looked like on camera, but all Harry could think about was how much better it was in person. How slim he was, but how Harry could see every muscle in his arms flexing powerfully through his shirt when he folded his arms. How the camera seemed to disguise Draco's pointed face, but Harry could see every slight imperfection that existed, and it only served to turn him on even more. He shifted uncomfortably and folded his legs.

Draco shook his head and came over to sit next to Harry. He took Teddy's hand in his. Teddy tried to pull away, but Draco just took his hand again and rubbed his thumb along Teddy's palm. Harry found himself wishing he would rub his thumb somewhere very different indeed.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy…" Draco sighed. Harry found himself wishing he could listen to his voice all day long. "What are we going to do with you?"

Teddy jumped up. "Nothing, just like normal! You're all absolutely rubbish!"

Draco glanced at Harry, a stricken look on his face. Harry shrugged back hopelessly and turned his attention to Teddy, who was crying on the bed again.

It seemed like forever that Harry sat there soothing Teddy with Draco. Only when Teddy been asleep for ten minutes or so, did Harry dare to stand up. He kissed his fingers and pressed them to Teddy's forehead, and watched as Draco did the same.

Harry watched as Draco shut the door as quietly as he could, his gorgeous, long fingers wrapping around the door knob so sensuously, it should not have been the door's knob he was handling.

Harry let out a groan as he walked down the stairs, stretching up to click his back and flex his tired muscles.

"Feeling old, Potter?" Harry heard from behind him. Harry didn't have to turn around to know that Draco was smirking, he cold hear it in his voice.

"Aren't you older than me?" Harry said with a laugh.

"I keep in _very_ good shape," Malfoy said salaciously.

Harry turned around, and surprised at his own boldness, looked Draco up and down very obviously. "I can tell," he said with a smile, which he hoped was seductive and secretive and passionate, but feared was slightly creepy.

It appeared Malfoy didn't think he was creepy (just yet, anyway) because he smirked at Harry before grinning, something Harry had never seen him do, in film or in real life.

Harry blushed, before carrying on down the stairs. He began to hear voices as he got nearer to the bottom.

"My mother is here. I should think they've eaten by now, we were upstairs for quite a while."

"We'll go and see," Harry suggested.

"Perhaps if they have… we could go out and have some dinner somewhere? We deserve a good drink after dealing with _that_…" The whine that Harry associated with Malfoy from being a teenager was still present, but now, somehow it was different. It wasn't as malicious – it seemed almost a habit.

"Er, yeah," Harry said, almost tripping over his own feet. "Yeah, that sounds good to me. What do you like?"

"We should probably check whether it's necessary first," Draco said, sounding amused.

"Oh," Harry said, his heart sinking. He had almost had a date with Lucas Black on the cards. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Come on, Potter," Draco said with a laugh. Harry let Draco walk past him, and tilted his head to get a proper look at his nice, tight arse.

Harry smirked to himself and followed Draco, only to find him explaining the situation with Teddy – although they were no further along in finding out what was the matter with him. He entered the room to see open photograph albums spread across the coffee table. Sirius waved up at him from the pages as a boy of no older than five, with someone that had to be Regulus sitting next to him. Harry bit his lip and looked away.

"It turns out they have eaten, Potter," Draco called. "How rude. Something about Kreacher's soufflé not lasting as long as it used to."

"Oh er, right." Harry did not understand, nor did he care. All that was on his mind was the fact that he was going to be alone, with Draco. Draco who was very, very fit and very, very gay and there was even a slight chance that Draco would have sex with him. Very slight. But there was still a chance.

Draco ushered him out the room, spouting quick goodbyes and promising that they would return soon.

"Shall we go then?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Harry said. "Do we need to go to mine to get the car, or can we Apparate?"

"It is Muggle, but I've been there before – I know a safe place to Apparate to. Although you can take me out in your car some other time."

"Yeah, of course. Brilliant." The words escaped before Harry thought to ask exactly when Draco had become so much more interested in the Muggle world. The moment passed, and he could only assume that when Muggles had offered Draco a way to make money when doors were simply slammed in his face in the Wizarding world, they had garnered a certain amount of respect from Draco. Even though they had taken advantage of someone unfamiliar with their ways and forced them to have sex for money. Harry shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't know in the slightest whether Draco had been forced into the industry – but the Draco Harry knew, and had seen today would never let someone force him into something he didn't want to do. But that opened up the avenue of thought that Draco _liked_ being a porn star, and that was something Harry didn't even know how to contemplate.

He remembered the first time he watched Draco on screen, wanking, and fingering himself before he was fucked… that was what Harry wanted. The talking could wait; it could all just wait. Harry just _had_ to sleep with Draco tonight. It was an opportunity too good to pass up. And it had been so fucking long since Harry had had sex with someone other than his right hand. Harry would try and steer conversation away from jobs, and concentrate on other topics. It had been a while since Harry had seduced someone, but he could do it. He knew the way he slowly blinked, and looked up at a man through his fringe was sexy; he knew that a small moan at how good the food was could inspire dreams about how else that moan could be elicited. If Harry could just manage this, it would just make his life, never mind day, week or month.

Draco offered his arm to Harry, who took it, hoping that Draco would not notice that his hand was shaking slightly and gripping a bit too firmly. Before Harry could say another word, Draco Apparated them away. When Harry re-opened his eyes, they were in a dark and dingy back alley, standing next to a bin.

"What kind of food are we having, then?" Harry asked, as he followed Draco around the corner to what he supposed was the entrance.

"Italian," Draco replied. "Is that all right with you?"

"Sounds good. You've been here before then?"

"A couple of times. Quite nice, I just had a real craving for pasta. Quite glad Teddy had a little paddy and got us out of dinner to be honest. I saw Kreacher preparing a roast dinner. It's too muggy for that today," Draco said.

They entered the restaurant, the girl who greeted them at the door gave them a smirk as she looked over them and noticed how close they were standing. Which made Harry notice how near they actually were to each other. Their thighs were almost brushing, and with every step their elbows touched. Small touches would help Harry's cause along as well, and let him know whether he was fighting a losing battle.

The girl seated them in a dark alcove at the back of the restaurant. Harry knew these were the seats normally reserved for couples – Draco didn't look phased, but Harry couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

Harry tried to bring himself to remember the war; what Draco used to be like, all the things he had done – it wasn't right trying to sleep with him like this. But, sitting in the warm and cosy restaurant with him, making comfortable small talk, the war seemed like it was a lifetime ago, like it was insignificant. All that mattered now was the way Draco laughed, the way he smiled and how he pushed his hair back from his eyes. His chosen profession didn't even occur to Harry. He knew he was supposed to repelled by the idea that Draco had been paid to have sex with other men and women, that thousands of people had probably seen him naked, and sweaty, and coming, but in fact, it turned him on desperately.

They ordered a bottle of wine, which somehow was nearly finished by the time their starters were finished and the main course was brought to the table. Another was delivered to them promptly, and as Harry began his fourth glass, he realised that he was well on the way to being drunk. His laughter was noticeably louder; he fumbled over the beginning of a lot more sentences than normal. But Draco was drunk as well. As long as a third bottle of wine was not bought, Harry would not be too drunk, just at the pleasant tipsy, chatty stage he aspired to every time he drank, but rarely achieved.

"So, Potter," Draco said. He was running his damp finger around the rim of his wine glass. Harry's gaze followed its slow movement, watching every time Draco's finger slipped off the edge of the glass. "A little birdie has told me you 'bat for the other team' as they say."

Harry opened his lips and moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue. "That's one way to put it."

"You don't deny it then?"

"Why would I deny it?"

"You've never really come out, have you?"

Harry laughed. "I guess not. I was never a fan of letting the papers know my every waking movement, as you very well know. But… you never came out like that either."

"Mmm, I suppose I didn't, did I?" Draco said. "Did you want dessert?"

"I think I'm pretty much full," Harry admitted.

"I think I could manage a little something, but I don't fancy any of this." He laid the menu down on the table, and ran his fingers up and down the spine slowly.

"… I have cheesecake back at mine if you're interested," Harry offered, his eyes following the path of Draco's fingers. His cock swelled in his trousers to uncomfortable proportions.

"That sounds perfect, _Harry_," Draco purred. "I'll get the bill." With that, he stood before Harry could protest. Draco returned moments later. Harry stood to join him, and they silently left, their fingers brushing as they walked. Each touch sent tingles through Harry's body, and he shivered in anticipation.

Harry's mind was going into overdrive. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sometime soon, he was going to wake up and be very disappointed. Until then he was going to take full advantage of Draco Malfoy willingly in his home.

They returned back to the street out the back to Apparate away, and this time, Harry had the courage to take Draco's hand as they Apparated back to his flat. They appeared next to the front door.

Once they got their bearings, neither Draco nor Harry played under the pretence that they had actually gone back for dessert. Draco leant against the door at the same time as Harry pushed him against it. As Draco tipped his head back against the hard wood, his gleaming white teeth dug gently into his bottom lip. Harry licked his lips as he watched the cool, obviously calculated movement. He moved in closely to Draco, already feeling as though his trousers and boxers needed to come off _now_. Harry stepped forwards, pressing his thigh between Draco's, then taking Draco's hands and raising them above his head, against the door.

"Are you going to kiss me, or _what_, Potter?" Draco murmured. Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on his lips, and wisps of blond hair tickled his cheek.

Harry decided against answering and opted for doing instead. He tightened his grip on Draco's hands and used his thigh to press him harder against the door. Draco's hard cock could already be felt pressed up firmly against Harry's thigh, and he rocked against it slowly. Draco's lips fell open and his eyes fluttered shut as a quiet whimper escaped his mouth.

Harry _had_ to kiss him now. He leant forwards the two inches, only to find Draco moving forward as well, and then his lips were on Draco's. The kiss was better than he could have ever imagined, and Harry had imagined this moment so many times it had to be up in the hundreds. Draco was cleanly shaved, and Harry could feel his own stubble rubbing against Draco's face, scratching his soft skin. For Harry, there was a certain thrill of knowing there would be a reminder of a fantastic kiss on Draco's face in the form of a red rash. Causing that mark was even better.

As the intensity of their kiss calmed down slightly, and turned into something so much _more_ that Harry couldn't even begin to contemplate it, Harry let Draco's hands drop. Harry wrapped his own hands around Draco's waist pulling him in close to his body. His hands roamed up and down the broad back that had tempted him so much on film. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, running his fingers through the curls at the nape of Harry's neck. He pulled away from the kiss slightly, so their lips were brushing faintly, and Harry moaned at the loss.

Harry felt like his body was on fire, the desire to let his hormones overtake the rational part of his mind was well on the way to winning.

He pulled Draco against his chest, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss so forceful, Draco had to pull away for a breath before reciprocating ten fold.

"Do you have a bedroom, Potter, or are you going to fuck me against this door? Is this how you treat visitors?"

Harry grunted as his cock swelled uncomfortably. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Malfoy? To be fucked right here, with your trousers halfway down your knees, using hand cream for lube?"

"Damn fucking right I would, Potter." Draco bit down on Harry's neck, a firm scrape of teeth that made him gasp.

"What are you doing to me?" Harry whispered harshly before urging Draco into his arms. Draco's slim thighs wrapped around Harry's middle, and with one eyes open as they kissed, Harry managed to manoeuvre them through the halls of his flat to his bedroom. They fell on the bed with a thud, their lips never pulling away.

"You need to be wearing less clothes," Harry decided. He pulled back to sit on his knees as he undressed. His cardigan went flying behind him, followed by his t-shirt.

As Draco lay back against the pillows, he undid his shirt, revealing miles of smooth, pale skin. He slipped it over his shoulders and waved his wand – the shirt appeared on a hanger on the door handle of Harry's wardrobe.

Harry rubbed the palms of his hands up and down Draco's chest. "There aren't any marks," he gasped.

Draco inhaled sharply as Harry took one of his perfect, brown nipples between two fingers. The skin pebbled beneath his fingertips. "My mother had an excellent scar removal cream…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Shut up. It was years ago; we were children."

"Let me make it up to you," Harry whispered. He slowly moved his hands up Draco's legs, from his ankles to his thighs. Harry was fairly certain that most of his mental processes were centred squarely on his prick, but he needed to concentrate. This had to be the best blow-job Draco had ever been given – it literally had to blow his mind. He'd watched enough porn to know what went down well, and given and received enough of his own to give him the confidence to believe he could do this well.

"Ohhh, if you insist." Draco raised his hips and Harry pulled his trousers down slowly, running his thumbs down his legs. Draco shivered at the touch. The feel of Draco's boxer shorts was soft against the tips of Harry's fingers, but Harry had to restrain himself from ripping them straight off with his teeth.

"For fuck's sake, Potter," Draco growled. He pulled his legs from underneath Harry, raising them so he could pull his own underwear off. Draco discarded them somewhere, but Harry was too busy staring to see where.

Draco settled himself down, lying back against Harry's bed with such arrogance and knowledge about how erotic and sensual his body was, that Harry wanted to wipe the look off his face.

Having Draco in front of him opened up Harry's eyes. He realised that the angle of a camera could do a lot for how big it made your cock look – Harry realised that in fact Draco's prick was only a bit longer than his, instead of the monstrous appendage that it had looked like. Draco was smaller in frame than Harry, and pale as well. He'd looked pale on film, but at the moment, under dim lights, his skin looked the same shade as snow. There was a mole on Draco's chest that Harry had never noticed before, and a birth mark on his neck. Here, laid out for Harry, Draco looked even more gorgeous than in any film or photo Harry had seen.

Harry ran his hands up Draco's lightly haired thighs, before resting his hands on Draco's cock. It curved up towards his belly button, hard and swollen, the tip glistening with pre-come. He ran his fingers through the curly blond pubic hair at the base of that gorgeous cock. His cock throbbed at the thought of having it in his mouth, and some time having it in his arse. Not today – Harry had been sexually frustrated and lusting after Draco for weeks and weeks now – Harry _had_ to fuck him.

He took the shaft in his hand and angled it out from Draco's body so the head pointed at him. His other hand slid down, and after pulling Draco's hips forwards, and his legs apart slightly, Harry took his balls and rolled them between his fingers. Draco's hips bucked up, and Harry began to move his hand up and down his cock.

"Mmm, Potter, that's good…" Draco sighed, and Harry smirked, secretly thrilled with himself. He gripped the sheets tightly, and Harry could see his fingers turning white with the pressure.

Draco flung his head back as he let the sensations of someone else's hand on his cock overcome him. Harry grinned to himself, and careful not to move too much, as not to clue Draco in to what he was about to do.

Harry circled his fingers around the base of Draco's cock, gripping it firmly and then grabbed one of his hands. Their fingers entwined, and squeezed, and Harry lowered his head, engulfing Draco's cock all the way down to his fist.

"Ahh!" Draco moaned, and thrust up into Harry's mouth. Harry moved his hand away as he lowered his mouth further and further. He took Draco's balls between his fingers, rolling them, and feeling them tighten. Draco spread his legs.

Harry pulled off completely, and let go of Draco's hand. He held Draco's prick out towards him, and began to lick. He licked as if there was nothing he's rather have in his mouth, nothing he would rather taste than the hot, heavy, bitter taste of cock in his mouth and down his throat.

Harry knew that the kind of blow-job he gave was messy. It was wet, messy and there was nothing Harry loved more than getting carried away with sucking cock.

He pulled off and fisted Draco's cock for a moment. "You like that?"

"I like it fucking more when you're sucking my cock, Potter." He thrust his hips up for emphasis, as if Harry needed the reminder.

"You tell me about it, and I'll suck your cock until you're coming down my throat, okay?"

Draco moaned and nodded hurriedly. Harry enveloped him again, this time not teasing, but getting into a proper rhythm, sinking down on that gorgeous cock before sucking as hard as he could as he pulled off. Over and over again.

All the while, Draco was blabbering – Harry purposefully kept him on the edge. As Harry's fingers kept drifting lower and lower, Draco began to thrust into them. Harry knew the feeling of needing something inside you so much that you would do anything to get it. Once you were in the moment, there was nothing that could stop you getting something inside you, fucking you, taking you, owning you.

"Your fingers… in me now, Potter," Draco moaned. He gasped as Harry put one, two fingers in his mouth alongside Draco's cock, then wrapped them around it.

Harry soon had his fingers back between Draco's legs, parting them quickly, and sliding one finger up inside his arse. He took his mouth off Draco's cock and began to fist it quickly. The sight of his finger sliding in and out of Draco's perfect, pink arse made his cock swell, and Harry realised his trousers and boxers were still on. He rolled over onto his side, Draco moaning at the loss of contact. He sat himself up, leaning back on his elbows.

"Potter!"

Harry waved his hand and his clothes were gone. Draco's mouth fell open, and Harry's stomach jumped to his mouth. It wasn't often that someone was impressed by his displays of power rather than scared.

Draco flung his head back. "Fuck me, Potter, do it, please!"

Harry growled and grabbed Draco by the hips. He pushed him over, then slipped an arm beneath Draco's hips, pulling him up.

Draco was breathing so quickly, Harry was nervous he would begin to hyperventilate. Harry knelt behind Draco. His cock was in his hand, but the sight of Draco's hole pulsing between two perfectly rounded cheeks was too much. He grabbed hold of Draco's cheeks, pulling them apart roughly, and began to lick at Draco's hole. The muscle of his arse clenched desperately, searching for something to stretch it. It wasn't long before Draco was writhing on the end of Harry's tongue, pushing back against it with incoherent sobs. Harry wasn't overly keen on being rimmed himself – but he hoped it was a case of he'd never had anyone _really_ good doing it to him.

Either Harry was good at it, or Draco really, really liked it, in any way shape or form.

"Potter… fuck me, fuck me, Pottttttttter!"

Harry wasn't finished, but two seconds later, he found himself on his back, being straddled by Draco. It was the first time Draco had touched his cock, just a quick tug before he held it straight up. Harry was not-so-secretly pleased to see Draco couldn't stretch his fingers around his cock so they met. Draco settled over Harry's hips and lowered himself down.

"Waitwaitwait! Lube…" Harry said breathlessly.

"Can't wait," Draco moaned, and the head of Harry's cock was inside him. Draco didn't take his time. He sunk down onto Harry's cock quickly, and didn't take a breath to raise himself up before plunging back down.

Draco had no inhibitions. He rode Harry's cock, fucking himself on it, like nothing Harry had ever seen before. He was primal, animalistic, lost in a fission of lust that had overtaken his world.

Harry's fingers curled around Draco's hips – there were already bruises forming. He tried to help Draco lift himself up and down, but Draco didn't need it. His thigh muscles tensed and quivered as he moved himself. Draco grabbed his hands and pushed them behind Harry's head. While he was leant down, he stole a kiss, a quick bite of lips and clash of teeth, which left Harry aching for more.

"Oh God!" Harry moaned. He closed his eyes and threw his arm across his face. It was removed with force.

"I want you to see me, Potter. I want to watch your face as you come inside me," Draco said as he moved himself up and down forcefully. He grabbed Harry's hand and curled it around his own cock. Harry got the message, and began to pull him off, almost violently. "Has anyone ever fucked you like this Potter?" Draco whispered.

"No," Harry moaned. "You're so… so… free and fucking hot and just so amazing…ohhhh."

There was no talking for a while. Harry could tell Draco was nearly there, which was a good job as Harry was about to come so hard he was scared he'd pass out.

"Are you going to come for me?" Harry whispered. He squeezed Draco's cock at the same time as he thrust up powerfully, and Draco came. Warm, white liquid spilled over the sides of Harry's fist as he continued to thrust up into Draco. Draco collapsed on Harry's chest, planting wet, messy kisses on his chest as he was fucked.

It only took a few squeezes of Draco's arse and a bite on his shoulder for Harry's orgasm to come along and swallow him whole.

A few seconds later, when their breathing calmed down, Draco rolled off Harry, their sticky, sweaty bodies protesting against the movement. Draco moved barely inches, curling into Harry's duvet and entwining one leg with Harry's own.

"I'm not moving. I don't cuddle, and if you want to be woken up with a blow-job, you'll shut the fuck up and let me sleep."

"Er… deal."

It took seconds for Draco to fall to sleep, and Harry quickly followed, a smile on his face.

**: :**

The next three weeks passed Harry by in a blur of exciting sex, a whirlwind of awkward parties which Draco dragged him along to after promises of blow-jobs and more sex. It was only when Draco had to go away – "For work!" he said with a wave of his hand as he fisted Harry's cock with the other – that problems began.

"So, I was thinking…" Draco said, as he swirled his spoon in a cup of tea, "My lease for my flat runs out at the end of this month."

"Oh, right?" Harry said through a mouthful of Cheerios. "You going to stay there then?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not earning as much as I used to, so I don't think I will be able to. And I don't want to ask my mother for any cash, seeing as she's just spent a lot marrying that French bloke."

Harry stiffened at the mention of Draco's job. All Harry knew about Draco's job at the moment was that he worked for a lawyer. Harry had promised himself that he wouldn't snoop at Draco on the internet anymore – and he'd kept it so far. But it did mean that he didn't know whether Draco was telling the truth, but he did it as a gesture of trust he would want for himself (and there was the fact that he didn't "know" about Draco's _other_ career). It was just so complicated, Harry was trying to take every day as it came, and tried to act as if there was nothing he for him to know. And the majority of the time, it worked.

"Okay… so what are you going to do?"

Draco stared at him for a minute. "You are either ridiculously obtuse or you don't want me to live with you."

Harry grinned widely. "Really, you want to?"

Draco smirked, and looked up at Harry from beneath his fringe. Harry was struck by how innocent he looked, which was rather a contrast to what they had been doing in bed last night.

"My flat doesn't have to be vacated for three weeks, so we still have some time…"

"We'll be fine. Especially if we've got some extra time to get used to each other… This is going to be - " Harry pounced before he could finish his own sentence, straddling Draco's legs on the kitchen chair and kissing him. He really couldn't believe his luck.

To begin with, that first date, before Draco had begun to talk, it had been about Harry fucking a porn star. But, once Draco began to talk, and Harry realised that he was in fact on a date with someone that he could quite possibly be in a relationship with, he forgot all about the films. Nearly. Draco was the one Harry wanted, not Lucas Black, and that was that.

**: :**

Somehow, three more months passed. Three more months where Draco didn't tell Harry his secret, and three more months when Harry pretended he didn't know.

After twenty-one nights straight of sex, Harry found himself alone and horny, with a gaze that kept wandering to his shelf of porn. His Draco porn. A collection that Draco didn't know about – but at the same time, Draco hadn't told Harry about his past as a porn star either.

Harry had decided that Draco – or Lucas Black – had in fact retired from the filmed pornography business, but it seemed he was still being photographed. The last photos Harry had found were from months ago. But surely that kind of thing had to be something you told your boyfriend. Not at first obviously, but it had been a while now.

West Ham was losing. His bottle of beer was warm. His cock was hard, and he had got too used to having someone there to eagerly help him take care of it. Harry fisted himself lightly, but it was lacklustre.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to put one of Draco's films on – he had a suspicion that he would become insanely jealous and kick the television screen in. But… perhaps if he didn't think of the gorgeous blond in the DVD as Draco, but as Lucas, it would be fine. Almost as good as having him here. Well, nowhere near, but it was the best he was going to manage at the moment.

Only a moment later, the DVD was out of its case, and sliding into Harry's shiny, silver DVD player. He skipped through the adverts, and settled down on the couch as the film began.

He felt like he had been transported back three months, back to his lonely, single self, sitting in his flat, wanking to a fantasy. Harry imagined himself fucking Lucas, except fucking Lucas felt an awful lot like fucking Draco, and he sucked Harry's cock like Draco did as well.

It was surprisingly easy to fall back into his fantasy world. So easy in fact, that when Harry came, pulsing in his own hand, he called out the name "Lucas!" rather than that of his boyfriend. Once Harry had come down from his orgasmic high, his blush didn't fade as he remembered what he'd said. But, he thought, it was only a fantasy… it didn't matter at all.

****

: :

"I fucking _hate_ Weasley," Draco growled. He pulled his tie from his neck before grabbing his wand.

"I know," Harry said patiently from his position on the bed where Draco had pushed him. "He is a bastard."

Draco froze. "You're not supposed to say that," he whined. "You were supposed to argue with me, and be angry with me, and then we could have sex against the door. Don't you want to have sex against the door?"

Harry let out a tired laugh. "I know, but I've been with Teddy all day, and he's been a little shit. I'd really rather have sex in a bed and you can do all the work."

Draco glared. "You fully realise you owe me. I may take this out in the form of sex against the door, but be fully prepared to suck my cock _or my arse_ for hours as well."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I quite like this compromise thing."

"Brilliant when it works well, isn't it?"

"Fucking amazing," Draco agreed, and sank to his knees. His wand was still in his hand, and he waved it murmuring the spell under his breath. Harry soon found himself completely naked. His cock was half hard, swelling under Draco's touch.

"You're quite pleasant so pliant," Draco noted.

"Thanks," Harry said lazily. He leant back on his elbows to watch as Draco licked his cock. There was no doubt about it: Draco was amazing at giving oral sex. Harry didn't care how many men Draco had done this to once his mouth was on Harry. "I love your mouth," he sighed.

Harry laid back as Draco worked his magic on Harry, bringing him to the edge of an orgasm, then letting it fall away – he did it again and again until Harry's hands were in Draco's hair, pulling and pushing.

Draco's tongue was sinful – Harry could die quite happily under the ministrations of Draco's mouth. He thrust up into the feeling repeatedly, moaning and groaning as Draco dug his fingers into Harry's arse.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, "oh fuck, fuck, fuckkkk… Lucas…ohhh!" Harry came with a shout, his fingers clenching in Draco's hair.

In his post orgasmic haze, Harry did not realise that Draco had frozen and pulled away from him. He opened his eyes, only to see Draco stood at the end of the bed. He looked ridiculous – his cock curved out from his body, and his hands were on his hips and an angry expression that spoke of murder on his face.

"What?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Lucas," Draco said. "Fucking Lucas. Can I ask where you heard that name, Potter? And what are you doing calling me that in our bed?" he finished on a yell. He grabbed a pair of trousers from the chair in the corner of their room and pulled them on.

"Wait, wait, wait, I didn't say that!" Harry said. He scrambled on the covers searching for something to cover himself with. The blanket appeared beneath his fingers and he wrapped it around his waist as he charged after Draco.

Harry watched helplessly as Draco stormed around the room, throwing cushions across the room, pulling paintings down, and opening every drawer and door.

"What… what are you looking for?" Harry asked with a wince.

Draco turned around from his demolishing of the kitchen cupboards and sent Harry a glare so cold it could have frozen water. "You know exactly what I'm looking for, Potter. Now show me it!"

"Wh… wh..."

"The magazines or the DVDs, whatever the fuck you've found, you prick! How long have you known about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Harry yelled back.

Draco opened his mouth, and his eyes were wide. "You… you really have seen it, haven't you?"

"I was single, Draco! Everyone watches porn when they're single and horny! It was just a coincidence I found it!"

"You've known since then? For over three months, what kind of fucking twat are you?" Draco shouted. He threw a plate on the floor and it smashed into a thousand shards of ceramic.

"You're the one who has been in porn films and didn't tell _me_!" Harry yelled. "And stop throwing the fucking plates!"

Draco threw another plate. It landed at Harry's feet and he had to jump away.

"If you only watched them when you were single," Draco mimicked, "What are you doing calling me Lucas four months in?"

Harry floundered.

"You've been watching it while we're together?"

"Only when you aren't here, and because I miss you when you aren't here…" Harry said weakly.

"So watching me get fucked by other men makes you feel better, does it, Potter?" Draco spat his name in the same voice Harry had been familiar with in their school days. It made his hear sink. "You've got the DVDs, haven't you? Show me."

Harry closed his eyes and waved his hand. There was a gasp, and he knew the Disillusion Charm must have dissolved and revealed his secret to Draco.

"You've got it all."

"Umm…"

"Potter, you fucking pervert. All this time I thought we were in some semblance of a normal relationship, and really you're just like some… stalker. I thought _you_ would have known better than that." He sounded disgusted – Harry couldn't look at him. Finally, he forced his eyes open. But Draco wasn't there.

**: :**

Two weeks later, despite doing very little work and an awful lot of searching for Draco, Harry still had not found him. Once he had disappeared from their living room, Harry had not heard from him, or seen him once. One day, when Harry had been at work, Draco had apparently been and gone, as when Harry returned, all Draco's clothes and belongings were gone, and all Harry's Draco DVDs were on the bed they had shared. There was a piece of parchment on top of them. It read:

_I hope it was worth it._

That day, Harry had burnt each and every DVD of Draco he owned, every magazine he was in and each photograph he had collected. He flushed the remains down the toilet.

It didn't take long for Harry's family and friends to realise that he was once again single. The bookings for baby-sitting came in fast and furious.

"You need some food in you, Harry!" Andromeda gasped. "Ask Kreacher to make you some proper food, I know what you boys are like, living on beer and takeaways." Harry was impressed – she was half right.

"Will you be late?" he asked.

"No, no," she reassured him. "Just going to Narcissa's."

"Oh?"

She smiled sadly, but said nothing. "Teddy is in his room, he might appear when I leave, we had an argument this morning and I haven't seen him since."

"Excellent," Harry said, shooting a wary glance up the stairs. "Reckon he'll eat?"

"Probably, he missed lunch. Don't just order pizza to placate him, make him eat a proper meal. He doesn't need rewarding for bad behaviour."

Harry saluted her and Andromeda left. She was almost right – five minutes after she left, Teddy came down and flung himself on the couch opposite Harry.

"All right, Ted?"

"Yeah," he grunted. "You look well rubbish."

"Thanks. You hungry?"

A stomach growl that echoed through the room alerted Harry to the fact that, yes, Teddy was hungry.

Teddy flushed and smoothed a hand over his stomach, shushing it. "Yeah I guess. Can we have pizza?"

"Alas, Kreacher has just begun to prepare us chicken and leek pie. If you had just been five minutes earlier…" Teddy always brought out the disgustingly sarcastic side of Harry. His chest ached for Draco.

"That'll do."

Harry nodded.

"What have you done to Draco?" Teddy asked.

"Why, have you seen him?" Harry asked quickly, sitting up straight. "Is he all right, did he say anything to you?"

"Might have," Teddy said slyly. "He looked proper bad."

The pain in Harry's chest was palpable. "Ohh…"

Teddy began to chew his lip, the skin turning red. "What happened?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, you know Draco and I were…"

"Shagging?"

"Teddy! We were seeing each other. And we both did things that upset the other. We weren't honest, and we kept secrets… and it forced us apart."

"Draco said he threw a plate at you."

"He did."

"Said he was sorry as well, though."

"About the plate? Or everything?"

Teddy looked at Harry – he looked worried. "Are _you_ sorry?" he whispered.

"I regret it more than anything I've ever done in my life."

There was a noise from the door. "Really?"

Harry whipped his head around. It had been so long since he had heard that voice. So long – two whole weeks of hell. "Draco…" he breathed.

"Potter, you look like shit."

Harry stood up, until somehow he was standing in front of Draco. He couldn't remember walking over there. "You look brilliant."

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes, yes more than anything. I've missed you more than anything this week… and, and I've burnt _everything_," Harry said. The last part was whispered as to keep it from prying ears.

"You're such a woman," Draco said.

Harry nodded. "I know. Are… are you sorry, too?"

"I am… I should have been more open with you. It's just… I thought you'd be disgusted with me."

"I'm too much of a perv for that," Harry admitted.

Draco smirked. "I know. I should have said as soon as I realised."

They stood and looked at each other for what seemed like forever, but what could have only been a minute or two.

"You… you know that you're the one I want, don't you?" Harry asked.

Draco let out a breath of air as if he had been holding it in. "I do now." He smiled, and Harry couldn't help but grin back. Harry didn't think he'd ever felt this happy, like he was going to burst.

"Are you going to kiss him or what?" Teddy butted into their perfect silence.

Harry burst into nervous laughter.

"I think you're a bit too young to see that, Ted," Draco said with a salacious smile to Harry.

"Oh, you're well minging," he said, wrinkling his nose. He jumped over the side of the couch and walked past them. "Remember you owe me ten Galleons!" Teddy called as he headed down the hall.

"For?" Harry ventured as soon as he assumed Teddy was out of hearing range.

"Talking to you."

"You soft, fucking git," Harry snickered.

"Fuck off," Draco said, and grabbing Harry's shirt, pulled him into a bruising kiss, that Harry hoped would never, ever end.

_: :_


End file.
